


giorno e amore

by ikkika_chan



Series: lucciola [1]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkika_chan/pseuds/ikkika_chan
Summary: Suatu hari ada yang namanya cinta, yang tak  disangka-sangka dan tanpa diminta





	1. toko ajaib

_Toko Ajaib_  
_Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun_  
_MagicShop!au_

 _All your answers are in this place you found in your Milky Way, inside your heart._  
_-방탄소년단, Magic Shop_

 **.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

 

 **KATA ORANG** , toko ajaib adalah tempat dimana tiap kesedihan bisa ditukar dengan hal-hal yang baik.

Maka ketika Lee Jeno datang menyambangi salah satu toko berplang besar-besar dan berkelap-kelip yang bertuliskan 'Toko Ajaib', lantas senyumnya merekah sempurna dengan harapan banyak pada toko ajaib itu.

Gemerincing bel memasuki indera pendengaran kala itu tak lantas melunturkan semburat garis tipis dari bilabialnya, malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menghampiri salah seorang penjaga一atau resepsionis barangkali, yang dibalas senyuman tipis tak terlihat karena yang dihampiri memakai topeng yang tak ubahnya pemeran-pemeran antagonis dalam drama bertopeng.

"Aku mau menukar sesuatu," Jeno berujar tanpa melunturkan senyumnya. "Bisa 'kan?"

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Walau suaranya terhalang oleh topeng berwarna putih, namun Jeno masih bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang malah dibalikan padanya dengan baik. Jeno tersenyum lebar sekali, tak jua hirau kalau-kalau sang lawan tidak bisa melihatnya dibalik topeng.

_Tapi kalau tidak bisa lihat apapun, buat apa jadi penjaga tokonya._

Deguk tawa berhasil terurai lembut, walau lebih terdengar seperti teriakan minta tolong dari balik topeng itu, membuat Jeno tertegun barang sejenak. Menyimpan dalam neuron memori otaknya bahwa tawa ini adalah tawa tulus pertama yang didengarnya sejak一dua atau tiga tahun 'kah?

Rasanya Jeno ingin sekali menyimpan tawa renyah itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku tukar?" tanya sang penjaga bertopeng dengan lembut.

Jeno mengangkat wajah, mendapati kelerengnya malah terperangkap pada kilatan  _alexandrite_  yang bersembunyi di balik topeng itu untuk tiga puluh detik penuh, lantas menahan napas ketika dirasa  _cardia_ nya tak berhenti terpompa dengan kekuatan berkali-kali lipat tanpa mau dijeda.

Menimang-nimang apa yang membuatnya bermuram-durja akhir-akhir ini, lantas memberikan pada sang penjaga sebuah gelang dengan tulisan berukir sulur bunga mawar yang terbuat dari serat kayu tanpa menghentikan senyumnya, yang mana membuat sang penopeng menaikan alisnya tak paham.

"Gelang?" retorikanya, mencoba memberi yakin pada diri sendiri anak yang ada di depannya menukar gelang atau yang lainnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya! Itu pemberian sahabatku."

"Lantas, bukannya harus dijaga dalam genggamanmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk jadi tanda kalian sahabat. Memangnya untuk apa lagi?"

"Tapi ini yang membuatku sedih." sahut Jeno, kali ini cebikan halus terpasang di bibirnya yang tadi tak henti tersenyum lebar (orang yang melihatnya sering berpikir konyol tentang sobeknya sudut bibir jika ditarik terus-menerus seperti itu).

"Mengapa membuatmu sedih?"

"Karena dia meninggalkanku."

"Meninggalkanmu?" kembali, sang penopeng menaikan alisnya kala nada suaranya tertarik tak paham oleh kata 'meninggalkan' yang dimaksud. "Dalam artian harfiah atau一"

"Dia meninggal dua minggu lalu." jawab Jeno santai, santai sekali hingga membuat siapapun akan keheranan karena siapa yang bisa sesantai itu mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa rekannya sudah meninggal tanpa tersekat deguk tangis atau air mata terurai barangkali. "Dia menguras tiga perempat persediaan air mataku hingga tadi pagi, tapi tak juga kembali untuk menghiburku. Dia meninggalkanku."

_Oh, kesedihannya ini rupanya._

"Baiklah." Sebuah kertas dan pena dari dalam laci kini berpindah di atas meja sementara gelang masih berada di tempatnya, lalu si penopeng mulai sibuk menulis sesuatu di sana _._  "Nama?"

"Lee Jeno."

"Umur?"

"Sembilan belas tahun."

"Menurutmu apa yang bisa kuberikan sebagai ganti rasa sedihmu?"

"Kau." Jeno kembali mengurai senyum lebar, lantas lengkungan lain di bagian matanya terlihat.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Huang Renjun."

.  
.  
.  
.  
Fin

_Magic Shop is a Phsycodramatical technique that exchanges fear for a positive attitude._


	2. apel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Jeno hanya ingin membantu Huang Renjun menyelesaikan tugasnya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apel  
> Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun
> 
> Pluto pernah bilang; aku akan melemparkan apel ini padamu, jika kau membalas perasaanku, tangkap apel ini dan berbagilah kehidupan bersamaku.  
> -Cakue-Chan, L'arc en Ciel

 

* * *

 

**"LEE JENO!"**

 

Oke.

 

Jadi begini.

 

Pagi ini Lee Jeno bangun dengan teramat sangat elitnyaㅡterjatuh dari ranjang tercintanya dengan posisi memeluk kaki sambil menyedot jempolnya bagai anak umur lima tahun yang rindu susu ibu.

 

Lalu setelahnya, ia harus menerima titah mulia teman sekamarnya, Huang Renjun, untuk membereskan kamar mereka yang sudah seperti diamuk puting beliung.

 

Dan setelah selesai melakukannya, ia mencoba memasak di dapur.

 

Untuk yang terakhir, tolong jangan biarkan Jeno menyentuh dapur serta peralatannya lagi.  _Tolong sekali._

 

Karenaㅡ

 

Huang Renjun bersedekap menatap dapur asrama yang sudah tidak berbentuk: tepung menempel di dinding serta berceceran di lantai yang basah, lalu noda hitam menempel di dinding sebelah kompor yang dipastikan terjadi karena  _overcook_ , ditambah panci yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada di tong sampah sebelah dinding sekat pemisah lorong kamar asrama dan dapur dalam keadaan menelungkup.

 

ㅡJeno pasti akan menghancur leburkan dapur asrama tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

 

_Demi apa, ini dapur atau bekas perang dunia?_

 

"Apa-apaan ini!?"

 

Jeno hanya memberikan cengiran bodoh ketika Renjun menatapnya dengan mata membulat sempurnaㅡmencoba melotot agar terlihat seram tapi percayalah Jeno tidak akan sependapat dengan itu.

 

"Aku sedangㅡ"

 

"Minggir." Renjun menarik Jeno dengan kekuatan dua kali lipat dari biasanya agar laki-laki yang memiliki mata tersenyum itu dengan cepat menyingkir lalu menatap wajan yang berisi telor gosong dengan dramatis. "Astaga."

 

"Renjun, aku bisa menjeㅡ"

 

Renjun menatap Jeno dengan tatapan membunuh hingga Jeno menghentikan kalimatnya sambil menunduk lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajan yang berisi telur gosong di depannya.

 

Renjun tidak yakin ini bisa disebut makanan.  _Hello_ ㅡwarna telur ini bahkan sudah hitam pekat dengan aroma hangus yang menusuk.

 

Ia mematikan kompor dan memindahkan wajan menggunakan kain di tangannyaㅡagar kulitnya terlindung dari panasnya wajanㅡke meja di sebelahnya sambil mengipas-ngipas asap yang menyerang wajahnya begitu wajan terangkat lalu berbalik dan menatap Jeno dengan mata menyipit, padahal mata itu sudah sipit.

 

"Kau membuat pagiku sangat berisik dengan dapur yang sudah seperti terkena bencana alam." komentar Renjun berlebihan dengan nada tajam. "Kau tahu aku harus mengerjakan ceritaku untuk diberikan pada  _editor_ nanti sore, 'kan?"

 

"Maaf, Injunie."

 

Renjun menunduk, memijat pangkal hidungnya sambil mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang sudah lelah dengan batas waktu pengumpulan cerita pendek ke  _editor_ majalah sekolahnya yang cerewet ditambah menghadapi Jeno yang menghancurkan dapur asrama hingga konsentrasinya pecah.

 

_I'm so done with this kid._

 

"Memangnya belum selesai ya?" tanya Jeno tertarik.

 

"Aku tidak ada ide, Jeno." lirih Renjun sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi tak jauh dari tempat Jeno berdiri. "Dan ketika aku mulai mendapatkan inspirasi, kau mengacaukannya."

 

Jeno melirik buah apel mengkilat yang ada di keranjang buah yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah itu mengambilnya dan ia tersenyum ketika mengingat sesuatu.

 

"Hei, Renjun. Butuh bantuan?"

 

Renjun mengangkat wajahnya dengan sepasang alis yang bertaut, menatap Jeno penuh tanda tanya sementara yang ditatap hanya mengerling pada apel yang dilempar melawan gravitasi lalu mendarat di genggaman tangannya dengan begitu akuratㅡJeno melakukannya sampai lima kali sebelum balas menatap Renjun yang masih bertanya-tanya apa bantuan yang dapat dilakukannya.

 

"Aku punya sebuah permainan. Kuharap dengan ini kau mendapat ide untuk tulisanmu." jelas Jeno sambil mengangkat bahu.

 

"Jangan basa-basㅡ"

 

"Kau tahu tradisi Yunani tentang apel?"

 

Renjun menatap Jeno sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Hah?"

 

Jeno tak menghiraukan Renjun, lantas kembali melempar apel hijau tersebut ke udara lalu kembali menangkapnya dengan tegas selama lima menitㅡtiga kali.

 

Setelahnya apel itu melayang ke udara, ke arah Renjun yang terperangah sebelum menangkap apel tersebut dengan tangan kecilnya gesitㅡnyaris jatuh jika saja Renjun tidak mempersiapkan tangannya dengan baik.

 

"Mereka menyebutnya tradisi melempar apel di Yunani dan dulu ini sering dilakukanㅡmungkin sekarang juga masih. Terdengar unik, 'kan?" Jeno berkelakar sambil tersenyum lima jari pada apel yang kini berada digenggaman tangan Renjun sementara yang menggenggam apel masih tidak paham maksud Jeno dengan apel dan tradisi Yunani.

 

Walau Renjun tidak paham maksud Jeno, ia menyetujui bahwa tradisi tersebut memang terdengar unik.

 

_Dan menarik,_ pikir Renjun.

 

"Lalu?"

 

"Artinya adalah pernyataan cinta," Jeno menarik senyum lebih lebar hingga matanya menyipit seolah ikut tersenyum lalu ia melanjutkan, "dan kau tahu apa bagian yang paling menarik?

 

Renjun mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti, meminta Jeno secara tersirat untuk menjelaskan maksudnya dan tak menyadari bahwa seringai tipis sudah terpasang di wajah Jeno yang tampan.

 

"Kau menerima pernyataan tersebut karena menangkap apel yang ku lemparkan padamu. Bagaimana? Unik bukan?"

 

Renjun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memproses kalimat Jeno soal tradisi Yunani dan apel yang baru saja diketahuinya dan menyambungkannya dengan maksud Jeno dengan bantuㅡ

 

"Sialan."

 

 

 

 

> Jeno tergelak sambil melangkah meninggalkan Renjun yang merona hingga telinga.
> 
> Yah, setidaknya Jeno cukup membantu.
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

  
_Fin_


	3. [dag 3, jaemren] bunga

_bunga_   
_Na Jaemin x Huang Renjun._

_If you let me be the only one who knows you and your beauty, I will be that person you wanted._   
_-anonymus._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
  


**NA JAEMIN** tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa taman bunga adalah hal pertama yang akan Huang Renjun utarakan padanya sebagai tempat pertama yang akan jadi tempat kencannya di bulan musim dingin ini, mengingat hubungan mereka yang menginjak dua tahun tapi terakhir berkencan enam bulan lalu saat musim panas berlangsung akibat kesibukan mereka yang menyita nyaris dua puluh empat jam tiap harinya.

Kadang Jaemin tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa agensi sebesar  _SM Ent_  bisa menjajah waktunya begitu, tapi Jaemin juga tak bisa membantah karena memikirkan bagaimana perasaan penggemarnya nanti jika Jaemin tidak melakukan yang terbaik.

Dan ia bersyukur memiliki kekasih ajaib macam Huang Renjun yang tahu tempat-tempat unik dan kuliner-kuliner unik yang kadang harusnya tidak ada di tempat atau waktu tertentu.

Contohnya taman bunga di tengah musim dingin seperti sekarang ini.

Sehingga kencan mereka berjalan dengan cara yang unik.

Dan Jaemin tidak pernah protes toh dia memang menyukai bagaimana otak Renjun bekerja dengan hal-hal yang tak biasa.

"Jangan hanya diam disitu." Suara Renjun membuatnya tak ragu untuk menoleh. "Ayo, disini sejuk sekali." Renjun kembali bersuara, ada nada manis disana yang membuat Jaemin mau tak mau menuruti apapun yang diinginkan Renjun tanpa babibu.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka, mereka benar-benar membuat taman ditengah musim dingin begini," sahutnya sambil memandangi sekeliling, masih tak bisa menyangka desain ruangan itu direkayasa sedemikian rupa hingga dapat membuat taman sebegini indahnya walau di luar sana hawa dingin sudah menusuk bumi. "Apakah ini namanya rumah kaca?"

Renjun hanya terkekeh dan enggan menjawab, tangannya diselipkan di antara jemari Jaemin yang besar lalu menarik laki-laki Na itu untuk mengikutinya mengitari taman bunga buatan di sini.

Sesekali memberitahu Jaemin tentang beberapa bunga yang mereka lewati; anyelir, sedap malam, puteri malu juga teratai yang menyembul di atas kolam ikan di tengah taman.

Lalu terhenti begitu Jaemin memetik salah satu bunga disana dan menyelipkannya di telinga Renjun yang kini memerah tipis.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaemin menatap wajah Renjun dengan serius, Renjun bisa melihat kelereng kelam milik kekasihnya bergerak memindai seluruh wajah Renjun lalu menatap bunga yang kini tersemat ditelinganya secara bergantian hingga ia tak sadar bahwa objek yang kini menjadi tatapannya sudah nyaris kalap karena kewalahan menghadapi tatapan Jaemin yang terlalu dalam.

Bahkan wajahnya pun semakin mendekat seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu di wajah Renjun.

Terlalu dekat.

Renjun bisa merasakan napas hangat Jaemin menyerbu wajahnya yang pucat, ia bahkan yakin jika Jaemin terus mendekatkan wajahnya maka bibir mereka akan bertemu.

Setelah lima detik hidung mereka saling menyentuh, Renjun refleks menahan dada Jaemin dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil mencoba menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam,  membuang tatapannya dari Jaemin dan menatap apapun asal bukan kelereng hitam manis itu.

"Kau mirip dengan bunganya." Jaemin berkata datar, menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum geli melihat Renjun yang gelisah karena ditatap terlalu dekat olehnya.

Renjun mengerjap beberapa kali. "Hah?"

"Kau sama indahnya dengan bunga ini." Jaemin menambahkan, menatap bunga itu lalu kembali berkata. " _Snowdrop_ 'kan?"

"Ehㅡiya?" Renjun menelengkan kepalanya, terlihat sedang berpikir sambil meraba bunga yang tak jua jatuh dari telinganya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ya, benar."

Jaemin tersenyum lebar, merasa senang akhirnya menemukan satu-satunya bunga yang diketahuinya itu tanpa harus menunggu penjelasan Huang Renjun.

Ya, setidaknya laki-laki itu memiliki nilai tambah tentang objek yang satu itu di mata Renjun.

"Bunga ini tumbuh hanya di musim dingin dan di tempat tertentu," kata Jaemin sambil memandangi bunga yang masih berada di tanah, terselip di antara tumpukan salju sementara kelopaknya menguncup ke bawah. "Tapi mekar di musim semi."

Renjun menggumam samar sambil ikut memandangi bunga yang dimaksud Jaemin, menyingkirkan salju yang menumpuk diantaranya lalu tersenyum mendapati kelopak putih yang menghadap ke bawah tersebut menghamburkan aroma yang menyejukkan.

"Tapi bunganya indah."

"Indah tapi sulit didapatkan." sahut Jaemin tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi pasti orang yang mencintai bunga tidak akan peduli dengan itu." balas Renjun sambil mengusap kelopak yang terlihat rapuh tersebut, menggumam takjub kala melihat ada semburat kehijauan di tiap pucuk mahkotanya. "Aku pernah melihatnya di film-film klasik."

"Sama sepertimu."

"Hah?"

"Bunganya, sama sepertimu."

"Sama?" Renjun mengeritkan dahinya bingung.

"Sama-sama indah tapi sulit dijangkau, dan hanya orang yang benar-benar mencintainya yang dapat memiliki keindahannya."

Renjun masih mengerjapkan matanya tak paham, sementara tanpa sadar semburat merah muda merambat dari tulang pipi hingga daun telinganya.

"Dan orangnyaㅡ"

Jaemin tersenyum penuh arti.

"ㅡaku."

.  
.  
.  
.  
 _You are my flower and I am the person._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Fin._


	4. [dag 4, markren] majas

_majas_   
_mark lee x huang renjun_   
_majas!AU_

_Mencintaimu penaka seorang punjangga menyemburkan ribuan majas pada sang pujaan hati._   
_-anonymus._

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

" **AKU MENYERAH.** "

Mark Lee sedang meminum susu cokelat buatan Taeyong sambil menatap buku Huang Renjun yang sudah didorong jauh-jauh dari hadapan si pemilik ketika si pemuda Jilin itu bergumam kelewat keras.

Lalu, jelaganya beralih mengamati Renjun yang sudah mengkerut di tempat sambil menggerutu tentang soal yang susahㅡatau apalah itu.

"Apanya yang susah?" tanya Mark, ia menggeser duduknya hingga lengannya menempel pada lengan Renjun. "Tugas?"

"Majas." Si pemuda Jilin berotasi malas, melirik bukunya dengan enggan lalu melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana hingga hanya rambutnya saja yang tampak di permukaan. "Ya, tugas."

Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum meraih buku Renjun yang terbuka lalu melihat dimana bagian soal tentang majas yang muskil bagi pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya ini.

Matanya menanap kecil mendapati soal yang一kata Renjun elusif itu一hanya berisi satu pertanyaan tiap majas.

Bukan pertanyaan sih, hanya diminta membuat minimal satu kalimat permajas.

_Sesusah itu?_

Renjun mengerang, enggan mengangkat wajahnya tapi dia tahu Mark sedang melihat soal menyebalkan di bukunya tersebut. "Jangan hanya dilihat, bantu aku mengerjakannya,  _hyung."_  rengeknya dari dalam lipatan lengan.

Renjun bersungut-sungut pada dirinya sendiri yang dari dulu begitu payah dengan materi semacam ini.

Lagi pula ini soal paling mudah  _kenapa_  juga harus diberikan  _Songsaenim_ yang menyebalkan itu, tidak sekalian saja meminta muridnya menganalisis prosa lama karya pujangga jaman Joseon daripada memberikan soal remeh seperti ini一yang malah tidak dikuasainya.

Renjun terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari sudut bibir dan sepasang alis milik Mark terangkat penuh ide _._

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Renjun mengangkat wajahnya mendengar kalimat Mark yang penaka pahlawanㅡ _meh_ , berlebihanㅡ lalu membiarkan iris mata kecokelatannya menatap Mark penuh harap.

Mark tersenyum sambil mengacak surai karamel Renjun tanpa hambatan lalu kembali menatap buku yang ada di genggaman tangannya, menaruh buku tersebut di depan Renjun yang sudah memegang pena hitamnya kelewat kencang.

"Kau akan menjelaskan definisi majasnya dan akan kuberikan contohnya, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus." seru Renjun sambil menganggukkan kepala lalu ia menatap bukunya, memilih majas yang paling dipahami dan tersenyum lebar. "Litotes?"

Mark mengangguk, menunggu Renjun melanjutkan.

"Kalimat yang berbeda dengan fakta, guna merendahkan diri."

Kini, Renjun memandangi bukunyaㅡbersiap menulis apa saja yang dikatakan pemuda Kanada itu.

" _Sudikah kau menerima cintaku yang tak ubahnya kerikil di tambang emas?_ _"_

Renjun menoleh cepat ke arah Mark yang tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, seolah yang barusan dikelakarinya bukanlah gombalan picisan yang selalu diselipkannya di tiap kesempatan, dengan wajah memanas sebelum menulis persis seperti yang dikatakan Mark.

"Lanjutkan."

Renjun menghela napas. "Majas Personifikasiㅡ" Ia melirik Mark yang masih menunggunya untuk melanjutkanㅡRenjun sempat menangkap seringai jahil dari sana. "ㅡbenda mati seolah hidup, seolah sedang melakukan sesuatu?"

Mark mengangkat alisnya sebelum menjawab cepat. " _Ketika awan menyerukan tangisannya, percayalah hatiku sedang merindu._ "

Alis Renjun terangkat namun ia mengabaikannya dan kembali melanjutkan, "Hiperbolaㅡ" ekor matanya melirik Mark yang kini bertopang dagu, "ㅡkau pasti tahu 'kan apa itu hiperbola?"

" _Renjun, jangan terlalu manis. Kau bisa membuat jantungku melompat dari rongga dada dan melayang bersama bintang di alam semesta_ ㅡ"

"Hei!

Renjun mencubit paha Mark tanpa perasaan, sementara yang dicubit terpaksa membuka mata dan hanya bisa meringis sambil mengusap bekas cubitan Renjun yang tidak main-main. "Sudah ah. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Ck, padahal kan aku sedang mencoba membantu." tukas Mark sambil menggeser gelas susunya yang sudah kosong. "Lagipula, masa majas begitu saja tidak bisa sih?"

"Hyung tidak membantuku, kau malah membuatku tidak bisaㅡ"ㅡ _konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas, sialan_.

Renjun menelan dalam-dalam kalimat terakhirnya, mengantisipasi sisi narsis seorang Mark Lee yang bisa datang kapan saja dengan cara yang menyebalkan jika dia salah bicara.

"Lagi pula, untuk apa sih mempelajari majas kalau ada novel yang isinya ribuan majas!"

"Ayolah, Renjun. Majas itu sangat mudah, seperti menggombal." jawab Mark, tak mau kalah. "Harusnya lebih gampang ketika kau sudah punya kekasih, karena ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta maka otomatis majaslah yang keluar saat berbicara dengan orang yang kaucintai."

Renjun terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng. "Tidak masuk akal."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tetap membantumu." putus Mark tidak mau tahu. "Majas yang belumㅡ"

Matanya melirik buku Renjun yang mulai terisi lalu menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Ironi ya?"

Menangkap gelagat mencurigakan dari laki-laki dua puluh tahun di sebelahnya, Renjun segera menutup bukunya dan beringsut menjauh dari si bule menyebalkan itu lalu mencebik.

Suara bisikan tentang jangan coba-coba menggombal atau berhenti mengatakan hal aneh mengudara di membran timpani Mark, tapi sepertinya Mark tidak peduli karena ia malah berkata,

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

" ** _Kau ini jelek Renjun, saking jeleknya hingga membuatku terus jatuh dalam pesonamu._** "

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

" _Mark-hyung sialan!_ "  
.  
.  
.  
Fin.


	5. [dag 5, hyuckren] petrikor

_petrikor_   
_Lee Donghyuck x Huang Renjun_

_._   
_._   
_._

_Petrikor:_   
_aroma alami yang dihasilkan saat hujan jatuh di tanah kering._

  
_._   
_._   
_._

**JARUM JAM**  berdenting dengan caranya yang memuakkan.

Terkadang Huang Renjun tak paham mengapa presensinya harus setia di atas televisi dengan corak boneka favoritnya namun tidak bergerak dengan caranya yang berbeda.

Dengan satu jarum jam yang pendek dan satunya yang panjang saling berkejar-kejaran, memutari tiga ratus enam puluh derajat lingkaran di sana tanpa lelah.

Hujan satu-satunya yang menjadi peneman Huang Renjun dan rumah klasik kecilnya bersama jarum jam yang sudah berumur sepuluh tahun itu.

Lalu petrikor menghambur bersama atmosfer bumi dan menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga hidung, menembus alveolus paru-parunya tanpa ampun hingga sang empu kewalahan dengan aroma itu sendiri.

Bilabial yang semanis buah stoberi yang mekar di musim semi itu bergerak mengeluarkan suara gerutuan soal 'kemana si Lee itu di saat seperti ini' atau apa yang harus dilakukannya jika hujan tak kunjung berhenti padahal persediaan cemilan dalam lemari pendingin sudah menyentuh status kritis dan Lee Haechan belum juga kembali.

Matanya berpendar, mencari keunikan dari tembok bercat toska di sekelilingnya namun negatif menemukan hal yang memanjakan mata.

Ingatkan dirinya untuk mengganti posisi bufet, televisi serta jam yang mulai terasa membosankan itu nanti.

Hanya butuh waktu seperlima sekon bagi Renjun untuk menyadari pintu utama terbuka sejak lima menit lalu, menampilkan sosok Haechan Lee dan senyumnya yang bodoh berdiri di sana sambil menenteng dua plastik besar berisi cemilan dan bahan makanan.

Mata sewarna karamel itu melirik enggan pada si kepala kecokelatan yang kini berlari kecil ke dalam dapur.

Pemuda Lee menaruh plastiknya di atas pantry sebelum menyusun barang-barang yang dibelinya ke dalam lemari es bertingkat.

Satu tarikan pada selimut berkeliman corak warna hijau dan kuning hingga toraksnya membuat tubuh mungil Huang Renjun tenggelam dengan cara yang menggemaskan.

Ia melirik jarum jam dan Lee Haechan yang tidak selesai-selesai menata makanannya dengan decakan yang  berhambur bersama atmosfer.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Renjun bersuara, menghentikan keheningan yang tadi hanya dipecahkan oleh kresek-kresek berisik dari dapur. "Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Dan ini hujan."

"Ada apa, Injunie?" tanya Haechan disela-sela pemindahan telur-telurnya dari plastik ke dalam kulkas. "Tumben bawel sekali."

"Jangan bermanis-manis, chan." gerutu si pesurai terang, lantas semakin menenggelamkan diri di antara serat-serat kain tebal yang mengelilinginya. "Kau tahu aku benci dingin dan kau memperlambat semuanya."

"Aku akan segera kesana, Injunie." vokal si matahari grup dengan nada mendayu lantas mempercepat gerakannya ketika didengar gerutuan manis si pembawa terang ke dunia itu mulai tenggelam di antara serat kain.

Sebuah tangan berhasil melingkar di pinggang Renjun yang dililit selimut, membuat sang empunya pinggang berjengit pelan merasakan sentuhan Haechan yang tiba-tiba sebelum merapatkan diri pada suhu hangat sang matahari yang tidak pernah protes ketika dimintai pelukan di kala hujan turun.

Lilitan selimut melonggar kala kepala kepirangan itu bersandar penuh di dada Haechan, lalu keduanya membiarkan keheningan mengelilingi dengan caranya yang mendebarkan dan tak berfrasa.

Lantas aroma petrikor membumbung memenuhi troposfer, membuat keadaan yang hangat kian hangat karena aroma hujan itu membaur dengan kayu manis milik Haechan menembus alveolus Renjun tanpa hambatan.

"Renjunku," gumam Haechan di sudut mata Renjun yang mulai menutup sempurna sambil mengusap mandibula si manis dengan gerakan lembut. "Sama seperti petrikor."

"Tidak masuk akal." sahut Renjun sambil terus merangsek masuk ke dalam pelukan Haechan yang hangat dan menenangkan. "Kalau mau menggombal, gunakan kata yang lebih keju."

"Aku serius, Njun."

"Terserah."

"Manjanya keluar hanya saat hujan turun," imbuh Haechan dengan kikikkan geli yang merambat halus menabrak helaian rambut Renjun. "Seperti petrikor yang hanya tercium ketika hujan turun."

Pada saat yang sama, Renjun berpura-pura menenggelamkan diri ke alam mimpi padahal semburat buah stoberi yang digemarinya merambat menghiasi wajahnya yang manis dan Haechan tidak bisa tidak tertawa sambil mengecupi sudut mata Renjun yang memerah.

"Petrikorku."

.  
.  
.  
.  
Fin.


End file.
